


Broken

by Amosink



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 黑化加洛，BE。





	1. 1

還是學生的古雷某一天發現家裡出現了一個陌生的男人，藍色的頭髮，藍色的眼睛中帶點紅。古雷警戒地看著對方，開始計算如何報警，如果跟對方起衝突該怎麼防禦。 

陌生人親切地笑了起來，雙手舉起後對著戒備的古雷說自己沒有惡意，如果可以的話拜託請坐下來聽他解釋。 

古雷盤算著該不該聽對方的話，但是看著對方清澈的眼睛後猶豫了會坐到對面。 

古雷問：「你是誰？」 

「加洛。加洛‧提莫斯。」名為加洛的男人介紹自己。 

「我來自未來。」 

古雷輕微地皺眉，加洛注意到以後搔了搔腦袋，他說：「我真的來自未來喔！我想想怎麼證明⋯⋯ 

」 

加洛敘述了很多未來的事情，德烏斯博士的發明、之後將要發生的事情、以及燃燒者在他的時代已經全部不見了。 

「在未來，有一座城市叫普羅米波利斯自治區，那裡──」 

「抱歉，提莫斯先生。」古雷打斷源源不絕的加洛，一般來說他很少打斷人，但是對方從剛剛到現在一直自顧自說著話，時間又是凌晨，他的腦袋開始疲累，無法一下子接收那麼多訊息。 

「您說的事情我都不知道是不是真的，尤其德烏斯博士的發明這點，如果博士他真的有在做這些事情的話就太好了。」古雷笑著說，對方看起來很真誠，但是也不排除只是一個闖進自家的瘋子而已。 

「欸？」加洛有些奇怪地看向古雷，問：「古雷這時候還不是博士的研究生嗎？」 

不管是對方問的問題還是為什麼對方知道他的名字，古雷都覺得很奇怪。 

「德烏斯博士很有名，但是我不認識他。」古雷笑著說，接著疑惑地問：「提莫斯先生為什麼知道我呢？」 

「因為古雷在未來很有名！」加洛亮晶晶地看著他。「剛剛不是說到普羅米波利斯自治區嗎？未來那是你打造的城市喔！」 

「打造的城市⋯⋯我⋯？」古雷感到有些好笑，他為什麼要打造一座城市？這感覺不是他會做的。 

加洛只是似非似笑看著古雷，古雷有些懊惱，還是報警吧。 

「古雷，你是燃燒者對吧？」 

突然地指控讓古雷莫名其妙，正要反駁時，對方說：「在未來這不是什麼秘密喔。」 

「也不是說公開的秘密啦，至少不少人都知道。」加洛似乎在斟酌什麼該講什麼不該講，這讓古雷感到被故弄玄虛，古雷戒備地請對方離開他的家，不然他要報警了。 

「你就不好奇為什麼我從未來回到過去嗎？」加洛問。 

「不好奇。」古雷回答。 

「也不好奇為什麼我在你家？」加洛再問。 

「不好奇。」古雷給出一樣的答案。 

不愧是古雷。加洛不在意地笑起來，他站起身到古雷身邊，在古雷想起身拉開距離時，雙手強硬地壓住古雷的肩膀。 

「我是來找你的，古雷。」加洛低下頭說。 

「找我？」古雷遲疑地看著他。 

「是啊，因為你很重要，在未來你會遇到我，那時候的我還很小，然後你會把我從火場救出來，雖然因此讓你少了一條手，但是你將被視作英雄，接著你跟德烏斯博士將會一起打造對付燃燒者的冷凍和防火裝備，古雷自己甚至為了未來星際移民而研究出開墾設備，是很偉大的人喔。」 

古雷看著加洛令人發寒的笑容，他有些遲疑地開口：「我⋯⋯」 

「不相信也沒關係，但是這是未來即將到來的事情。」加洛打斷他。 

「對不起，我還是不相信。」古雷帶上歉意與疏遠的表情說。 

「提莫斯先生說的話──」「叫我加洛。」 

古雷頓了會，重新開口：「你說得這些，尤其是關於我的，抱歉，那不太可能......」 

在加洛想繼續說下去前，古雷繼續：「我不知道在未來會不會遇見你⋯小時候的你？但是我很確定我不會跟德烏斯博士研究，甚至也不會開發出你說的那些東西。」 

「因為我是美術學生，未來也決定要做藝術家。」 

加洛一直掛在臉上的笑容漸漸消失，甚至沉下臉色。 

他們所在的大廳掛著許多畫，地上也放著一些半成品的畫布，那些都是古雷的。 

「這樣啊。」 

「找錯了呢。」 

加洛清澈的藍眼變成像是蓋上了黑布後的夜幕，暗藍色帶著紅的眼靜靜看著稚嫩的古雷。 

「你為什麼要冒充他？」加洛問。 

在古雷的疑惑中，加洛掐上對方的脖頸，有力的勁道毫不留情地阻隔古雷的氣管。相比較身下人脹紅又猙獰的臉，加洛的表情很平靜，只有因為施力而微微皺起眉頭。 

聽著冒牌貨發出的氣音，對方企圖抓著他的手掙脫開來，加洛只是靜靜地加強力道。 

“喀” 

「呼──」鬆開手來，手腕扭了扭，加洛直起身子輕鬆地拿出時空轉移器，把通訊打開來。 

「德烏斯博士，這個時空也沒有古雷呢。」加洛對著通訊器道。 

『那就前往下一個找吧，加洛‧提莫斯。』機械聲回應。 

「嗯嗯，前往下一個時空吧。」加洛同意。 

加洛離開了陌生的家，看也沒有看倒在地上的陌生人一眼。 


	2. 0.5-0.9

0.5 

「古雷！」加洛嘶聲力竭，慌張地跑向對方。 

古雷茫然地看著手上的血，隨即向前倒下，加洛抱住他。 

「古雷，你等等，救護很快就會到，你等等。」加洛輕輕把人放下，慌亂地看著咳出血的對方，顫抖的手不停壓住冒血的傷口。 

0.6 

「不能復活嗎？」 

『這項技術還在開發，需要時間。』德烏斯博士說。 

加洛深請地看著冰棺中的愛人，他可以等。 

0.7 

他跟里歐決裂，因為里歐毀了古雷沉睡的冰棺。 

他面無表情看著培養槽裡畸形的肉團。 

『多實驗幾次就會成功了。』德烏斯博士說。 

「試幾次都無所謂，我可以等。」 

0.8 

「古雷！」 

金髮的男人對著他微笑。 

0.9 

「你不是他。」無視對方受傷的紅眼，他離開了。 

他接受德烏斯博士的提議，前往其他平行世界尋找愛人。 


	3. 2

他走在時空的街道上，一戶一戶尋找著朝思暮想的身影。 


	4. 3

小小的古雷正偷偷在學校的一角哭泣。 

察覺到有人到他面前蹲下身來，對方詢問他為什麼要哭？ 

對於突然出現的陌生人，小古雷有些不知所措，但是看到對方充滿善意的笑容，小古雷放下害怕，擦了擦眼淚吸著鼻子。 

「不介意的話可以跟哥哥我說說發生什麼事情了，我不會跟其他人說的。」陌生人說。 

小古雷有些猶豫，在對方把他臉上的淚痕溫柔地擦拭掉以後，終於開口說：「我被班上的人嘲笑……」 

陌生人疑惑問：「發生什麼事情了？要不要跟老師說？」 

小古雷搖搖頭，紅著臉說沒關係的，哭完就沒事了。 

陌生人摸摸小古雷的頭，真是惹人心疼的好孩子，說說緣由吧。 

小古雷支支吾吾，最後還是紅著臉說出來原因，原來是小古雷在作業本上寫著希望能世界和平，他會成為大家的英雄，拯救大家，打敗邪惡的燃燒者們。然後就被班上其他的孩子嘲笑，甚至被模仿他說話的嗓音，小古雷很難過。 

「太過分了。」陌生人忿忿不平地說。 

「你討厭這些同學嗎？」他問。 

小古雷搖搖頭，小臉蛋上泛起理解的微笑，同學們只是因為沒有看出他的成績所以不相信他，等他做出好成績後證明自己是英雄，他們就不會嘲笑他了。 

「懂事的好孩子。」陌生人又摸了摸小古雷的頭。他招手，要小古雷湊近，他要講一個秘密。 

小古雷好奇地靠近，陌生人貼近孩子的耳朵，說：「我拯救過地球唷。」 

小古雷狐疑地看著陌生人，陌生人挺胸，得意地打開時空轉移器，道：「要是不信的話，要不要跟他去看看被拯救的地球長什麼模樣？」 

  
小古雷目瞪口呆突然出現的空間扭曲，猶豫地看著笑著的陌生人。 

「那是什麼？」小古雷問。 

「時空轉移器，我是從其他時空來的人唷。」陌生人回答。 

「大哥哥不是壞人？」小古雷問。 

「我看起來像嗎？」陌生人嘟起嘴。 

「過來看看嘛，我所在的世界沒有燃燒者唷，只要你過來，我就跟你說怎麼把邪惡的燃燒者從世界根除掉的方法，這樣你就可以當這個世界的英雄了唷。」陌生人發出邀請。 

小古雷捉著衣角，很猶豫要不要相信眼前的大人，但是時空扭曲這種超乎現今科技力的東西就在眼前，小小年紀的他非常的好奇。 

「那個，我之後還能回來嗎？」小古雷軟軟地問。 

「當然可以，隨時隨地。」陌生人笑著保證。 

於是小古雷伸出小手，陌生人握住以後一起離開了小古雷所在的世界。 


	5. 3.5

「對不起，時空轉移器壞掉了。」 

「這是你的身分證證件，從今以後你就叫古雷‧提莫斯。」 

「你喜歡甜食嗎？我今天買了馬卡龍唷。」 

「今天是波士頓派。」 

「今天是水果塔。」 

「我們去旅行吧。」 


	6. 4

小古雷被緊緊牽著手，他與加洛走在街道上。 

小古雷低著頭輕輕拉了拉加洛。 

「嗯？」加洛停下腳步，低下頭看著孩子有什麼需求。 

「我走累了⋯⋯」小古雷軟軟地說。 

加洛摸摸小古雷的腦袋，向孩子道歉，自己怎麼這麼粗心。把孩子帶到噴水池，兩人坐到椅子上休憩。 

「想吃冰淇淋。」小古雷說。 

「冰淇淋呀，我看看哪邊有賣⋯⋯」加洛察看周遭到一半，袖子被拉了拉，小古雷指著遠處大排長龍的隊伍。 

「想吃那家。」 

加洛看了看人龍最前端的店家，又看了看小古雷。 

「想吃什麼口味的？」 

「香草對吧？古雷最喜歡吃香草口味的了。」自問自答的加洛拍拍小古雷的頭，讓小古雷好好待在原地，吩咐不要隨便跟不認識的陌生人說話以後去買冰淇淋。 

加洛的身影消失在人來人去的廣場以後，小古雷一直緊繃的身體總算鬆懈下來。 

靠著椅背，小古雷有氣無力地晃著浮空的腳，無聊地玩著手指。 

一下下也好，他需要獨處時間放鬆緊繃的神經。 

前方的鴿子突然陣陣飛起，一抹陰影籠罩住小古雷，小古雷謹惕地抬起頭，入目的是高大的金髮陌生人。對方坐到他一旁，小古雷輕輕地挪開。 

「古雷．佛塞特。」男人好聽的聲音正確唸出男孩的名字。 

「？！」小古雷驚訝地看著對方，怎麼會知道他叫什麼？怎麼會知道他真正的姓氏？ 

「跟著那瘋子相處辛苦你了。」大手輕輕撫摸小古雷的手，與加洛每次撫摸帶來的不自在不同，金髮男人的手很溫暖，讓人想要依靠。 

「我可以帶你離開他。」男人說。 

小古雷咬著唇，經歷過一次欺騙，他不敢再隨便相信看起來和藹可親的人。 

掐緊自己的手，他小聲地說：「沒有用的⋯⋯」 

「我知道，他在你體內置入了跟蹤器，我可以讓跟蹤器短時間內發不出訊號。」男人知道孩子在顧慮什麼，但是他早已有準備。 

「真的？」小古雷不敢相信。 

「信不信由你，快點決定，加洛不知道什麼時候會回來。」男人溫和地下達命令，要小古雷現在做出抉擇，跟著他走？或是繼續與加洛相處。 

小古雷再也沒有猶豫，抓住男人的袖口，堅定地請求：「拜託。」 

金髮男人二話不說抱起小古雷離開原地，讓孩子頭靠在他的肩膀，他寬敞的身板輕而易舉地遮掩住懷裡的小孩，不一會便消失在人群中。 

「跟蹤器失靈只有一個小時，我們得把握時間離開羅馬，等到下一個地點再把你身上的跟蹤器取出。」男人雖然腳步急促，臉上一點都看不出任何慌張，一大一小同是金髮的關係，看起來就像是普通的父子來到羅馬旅遊。 

「叔叔⋯⋯你叫什麼名字？」小古雷禮貌地詢問，既然對方幫助自己，總不能連名字都不知道。 

「沒有名字。」對方拐進暗巷。 

「什麼？」小古雷不解。 

「就算跟你說我本該被稱呼的姓名也只會讓你困擾而已。」 

走出暗巷，男人來到巴士站，剛好要坐的車子來了。 

「可是，那我怎麼稱呼你⋯⋯」小古雷看著男人。 

「叫我K就好。」名為K的男人說。 

上了巴士，男人坐到最後座，小古雷坐在最裡面。小古雷跳動的心臟終於稍微平復，終於離開加洛了，太好了。 

「K，為什麼要幫我？你認識加洛嗎？」小古雷放下心以後問題漸漸多出來，他好奇地問。 

「認識啊。」K對著小古雷微笑。「沒有他的話，我就不會出現在這美麗又惹人厭的世界呢。」 

「不過後來我被他拋棄了。」 

「過分的男人。」K在笑，可是語氣很冷。 

「至於幫助你嘛⋯⋯」K一直瞇著的眼睛微微睜開，露出血紅的眼瞳。 

「只要讓他不順心，我就開心了。」 

小古雷似懂非懂地看著K，他不知道在旁人眼裡，他跟K彷彿一個廠出來的，不難想像如果小古雷長大後，模樣會跟K一樣。 

另一端，廣場中。 

加洛拿著冰淇淋坐在長椅上，沒有理會冰淇淋融化到他手上，他看著手機螢幕，追蹤不到任何訊號。 

「⋯⋯」加洛不發一語，陰暗佈滿雙目。 


	7. 5

K是一個很溫和的人，這是小古雷在這幾天的相處發現的。 

他們又回到羅馬，小古雷問這樣不會被加洛找到嗎？K說折返回來反而比較難追蹤，小古雷沈思了會點頭表示了解。 

那麼接下來K要做什麼？小古雷問。 

K在沙發上看著書，靜靜地翻了頁，回應：「先把你送回去。不過時空轉換器運送出了點問題，再等幾天。」 

「然後你呢？」小古雷很關心K，因為K是好人。 

「我？」K有些訝異，想了想，道：「不知道，我還在想。」他還真沒認真思考過這個問題。 

「昨天我買了布丁，幫我拿一個過來吧，你自己想要的話也拿一個。」K說，下午茶時間差不多到了。 

小古雷跳下沙發，小碎步到冰箱裡拿了布丁出來後回來遞給K，連同小湯匙一起。 

「你不吃？」放下書來接過布丁，K看著兩手空空的小古雷，小古雷搖搖頭，他其實對甜食還好，何況之前與加洛在一起時，加洛雖然買了甜食沒有明示要他吃，卻不依不饒地遞給他甜點，如果不吃的話，加洛的表情會很可怕，明明在笑，卻⋯⋯ 

「啊，我想起來古雷．佛塞特小時候也沒有特別喜歡吃甜點。」K溫和的聲音拉回小古雷的思緒，他看著男人拿著小湯匙舀了一口布丁放進嘴裡。 

「好像是大學時期才開始的吧，因為壓力的關係越吃越甜，漸漸就習慣了。」K咬著湯匙自顧自地說著話，小古雷發現這是對方的小毛病，不過跟加洛自言自語不同，K不會給人壓迫感，反而覺得有點可憐。 

「K，為什麼你的左手是義肢？」小古雷問。 

「被鋸掉了手。」K回答。 

「喔⋯⋯」小古雷善解人意地停下話題，被鋸了手的回憶一定很痛苦。 

通過這幾天的觀察，小古雷很模糊地猜測出來K真正的身分，但是因為太離奇的關係，小古雷還不是很確定，又不敢直接向對方問答案。 

※ ※ ※ 

夜晚。 

小古雷抱著娃娃起來，晚上水喝多了，生理反應強迫他起床去廁所。睡眼惺忪地經過走廊，發現客廳的燈還是亮著的。 

「K？」小古雷揉著眼到客廳，看到K在看影片，不知道什麼的鳥類生態紀錄片。 

小古雷轉頭看了眼時鐘，現在凌晨四點了，他問：「K不睡覺？」 

「沒有睡意。」K回答，他全神貫注地看著電視，攝影師慢動作拍攝著鳥類飛舞的翅膀。 

小古雷想到這幾天起來時K做好的早餐，難道K都不睡覺？或是睡很少？ 

「晚睡對身體不好。」小古雷說。 

「對我來說沒有關係。」 

小古雷走到電視螢幕旁，按下開關鍵，下一秒客廳進入黑暗。他有些緊張，自己的舉動會不會惹K生氣？ 

「過來。」 

小古雷吞了口水，眼睛稍微適應了黑暗後小心避開傢俱的輪廓，走到K身旁。K伸出手來，在黑暗之中小古雷微微向後傾。 

大手輕輕拍了拍小古雷的頭，在黑暗中，柔和的聲音如此說道：「你不用擔心我，因為我的壽命很短，所以我不會把時間花在睡覺。」 

「你的壽命？為什麼？」小古雷問。 

「因為我是不成功的人工生命體。」K如此回應。 

小古雷抱緊泰迪，問道：「你是複製人？」 

「嗯。」 

「誰複製你的？」 

「加洛·提莫斯。」 

「那複製的是誰？」顫抖地問。 

「古雷·佛塞特。」 

一陣沈默以後，軟糯的童音響起：「他把你拋棄了？好過分⋯⋯」 

男人輕笑，對於孩子來說，有些事情太複雜了。 

「回去睡吧，晚安。」K重新打開電視，靠在沙發上說。 

小古雷離開了，但是過不久走廊又傳出腳步聲，小古雷拿著毯子走回來，爬上沙發以後躺在K旁邊，縮起身子蓋上毯毯。 

「晚安，K。」 

K靜靜看著身旁孩子的睡顏，等到對方呼吸緩慢後，手指輕輕撫著小古雷的臉蛋。 

「我曾經是這麼善良的嗎？不對，是古雷·佛塞特⋯⋯」喃喃自語，K依靠著椅背，睡意湧上，意識漸漸模糊。 

在陷入夢鄉之前，K決定之後他要做什麼了。 

他要加洛·提莫斯去死。 

※ ※ ※ 

加洛拿起掉在地上的包裹，上面粘了血跡，他打開通訊，道：「你這樣很不厚道啊，德烏斯博士。」 

『加洛·提莫斯，我是AI，不是人。』 

「是、是。」加洛不再多說博士宛如雙目間諜的行為，他拆開包裹，把紙箱丟到地上，看著手上新的時空轉換器，藍眼彎起來。 

「發給我古雷的地址，我要去送貨。」加洛離開空蕩蕩的房間。 


	8. 6

小古雷開著筆記型電腦看著影音網站上的影片，是有關燃燒者的紀錄片。 

「吃飯了。」K在廚房說道，小古雷暫停影片後小跑步到廚房幫忙擺餐盤。 

「燃燒者的真相是什麼？我在看的紀錄片一直故弄玄虛。」小古雷吃著起司肉醬義大利麵詢問。 

「加洛什麼都沒說？」K看著小古雷沈默的樣子，頓了會，解釋：「簡單來說，部分人類跟地殼內的外星生命體普羅米亞共鳴後，就會成為燃燒者。」 

小古雷停下進食的動作，呆呆地張著口看著正倒著柳橙汁的K。 

「什麼？」反應過來的小古雷震驚地睜大眼睛，他想過很多燃燒者的可能性，但是從沒想過是外星人導致的？ 

K好笑地看著孩子還在消化資訊的模樣，逗小孩真好玩，就像以前── 

門鈴聲突然響起，一大一小停下手邊的動作，K讓小古雷坐著不要動。 

「是誰？」古雷到門邊詢問。 

「⋯⋯」沈默的回應讓他謹惕起來。 

「古雷，是我喔。」 

K二話不說反身跑向餐廳，隨著他的動作，家門被一陣陣重擊，隨著最後一聲悶聲，門崩塌倒下。 

加洛丟下撞門桿，走進來道：「打擾了——！」隨著尾音結束，一聲破開空氣的氣聲響起，加洛慢半拍地看著停在他眼前的子彈。 

K護著身後的小古雷，不可置信地看著從消音槍管射出的子彈就這麼被無形的空氣牆擋住。 

「嘖，還在開發的金屬反射立場成功了？」K鎖緊眉頭，情況非常不妙。 

「不是說不要亂跟陌生人走了嗎？」加洛看也沒看K，困擾地看著對方身後的小古雷，小古雷低下頭，試圖隱藏自己。 

K又開了幾槍，看著加洛毫髮無傷所幸收起槍，抽起腰帶上的短刀擺出防衛姿勢，一步一步慢慢地往窗戶挪動。 

加洛拿出槍枝，在K反應之前射向對方的腳。 

「唔！」K看著腳踝以下連著地板被冰凍住，試圖掙脫卻徒勞無功，他的行動被輕而易舉地限制住。看著加洛一步一步走進，K蹲低身子保護之姿護著身後的孩子，只要加洛太過靠近，他就會毫不留情地展開攻擊。 

「我是看在博士的面子沒有把你幹掉，FGI60904實驗體。」加洛雙手插腰說，大聲指責：「但是你看看你都做了什麼！一直裝成古雷就算了，還把古雷從我身邊搶走！」 

「你很礙眼。」冷漠地舉著槍指著K的額頭，只要加洛想，他能馬上把K變成冰柱，只要加洛想，他能馬上在K額頭上開一個洞。 

「我們的住址，是德烏斯告訴你的？」K低聲質問。 

「這就是你跟古雷不一樣的地方，他就不會信任一個毫無人性的AI。」加洛面無表情地說。 

「時空轉移器呢？」 

「回收了喔。」加洛回答。 

「運送的人呢？」 

加洛沉默。 

K露出譏笑的表情，加洛輕輕地皺眉。 

「真是無可救藥，加洛‧提莫斯。」K毫不掩飾自己的鄙視。 

「⋯⋯少用那副模樣，做那樣的表情。」加洛沉下臉，扣下板機的前一刻，眼皮一跳，在腦袋還未反應之前身體往旁閃躲，但是一半的身軀還是被一道白射線給凍成冰晶，失去平衡的他往後一倒。 

加洛單手撐著地，抬頭看向小古雷，小古雷手上拿著像是玩具的迷你槍枝，趁加洛不注意時，從K臂膀與身軀間的縫隙暗算了加洛。 

「你以為是德烏斯博士主動提供給你情報的？你怎麼會無條件信任那個AI？」K 嗤笑後把短刀轉換成熱熔模式，把腳裸處的冰消融掉，摸了摸因為緊張還在喘息著的小古雷，一邊安撫一邊抽掉孩子手中的武器。 

「你要不要先進房間？」K輕聲向小古雷詢問，小古雷搖頭。K不再多問，轉身走向還在試圖掙脫的加洛。 

「不用掙扎了。」K低下身來，貼近面無血色、嘴唇發紫的加洛耳邊，細聲說：「那不是普通的鎮壓冷凍槍，是我改良的殺人武器，你的右半邊開始因為冰凍的關係壞死，再過不久就會擴散全身。」 

加洛睜大眼睛看著K火紅的雙眼，又看向不遠處一無所知的小古雷，他抽動著嘴角，最終什麼話都沒說。 

「接下來你還有什麼計畫嗎？」K溫和地詢問。 

加洛放棄地躺到地上，呼出寒冷的白氣，道：「我還在想。」 

「我應該等一下就會想到了。」加洛打著冷顫說，以往每一次他都會化險為夷，或許這次也是。可惜現實卻是冰凍的右半邊開始沿著邊緣擴散開來，全身的血液漸漸凍住，心臟越跳越慢。 

K淺淺地笑起來，道：「就知道你會這麼說。」 

K拿起槍枝，消音管口貼近加洛的胸口。身後的小古雷只能看到他寬厚的背影，隨著一聲悶響小古雷跟著抖動了身子，隱約知道發生了什麼事情以後，摀住耳朵腿軟地靠到牆上。 

加洛咳出血來，嘴角流下一條紅痕，他的心臟位置滲出暗紅色，漸漸浸濕了衣裳，就像一朵盛開的紅花。 

維持輕微到幾乎沒有的呼吸，加洛眼睛渙散地看著前方，K沉默地牽起他冰冷的手。因為感受到溫暖的關係，加洛反手握住。 

「你去死吧。」K用著只有兩人的音量說著，紅色的眼瞳滿是消沉。他宛如死神，沈默地守在加洛身邊，等待收割即將消逝的生命。 

加洛蒼白的臉先是茫然，然後漸漸綻放笑容。 

「死亡不是很痛啊⋯⋯」加洛喃喃地說道，藍眼望向K。 

「旦那⋯⋯」 

聽到稱呼，K的紅瞳收縮。 

「以前都是我溫暖你，抱歉現在不行了⋯⋯」 

K不發一語地握緊加洛冰冷的手。 

「我⋯⋯我很對不起你⋯⋯」 

「我知道我都在做什麼⋯⋯」 

加洛眼睛的光澤越來越黯淡。 

「但是我阻止不了我自己⋯⋯」疲累地閉上眼睛。 

「好想⋯再跟旦那去一次許願池哦⋯⋯你記得嗎⋯⋯羅馬的許願池⋯⋯」 

「⋯⋯我記得，加洛。」溫熱的水滴滴落在加洛的臉龐上。 

「你記得⋯⋯我許什麼願嗎⋯⋯？」 

「我記得。」聲音沙啞地說。 

加洛莞爾，說：「如果我們有一個先走，另一個人要好好活下去哦⋯⋯我的願望⋯⋯」 

「我知道，那時候我罵你，許這什麼鬼願望⋯⋯」K止不住的淚水不停從臉頰滑落。 

「旦那，你許什麼願呢⋯⋯可不可以告訴我⋯⋯？」 

加洛最終說不出話來了，冰冷的手鬆開來。 

K低下頭，輕輕一個吻落那冰冷的額頭上。 

「K⋯⋯」微弱的童音在身後響起，K默默地把加洛的手放好在胸前，起身來面對小古雷。 

小古雷跑向他的懷裡，緊緊抱住無聲啜泣的K。 

尾聲。 

K把小古雷送回本該屬於的時空後，接著把加洛的遺體火化，帶著骨灰回到普羅米波利斯，在一棵樹旁挖好洞放進去，種植了另一棵樹苗。 

「這麼巧。」 

K轉頭一看，里歐站在身後。 

「你是收到消息了吧。」K扯了嘴角，少來巧遇這套。 

里歐各放一束花到兩棵樹前，低頭為他們禱告，待儀式結束後，適意K跟他來一趟。 

「來一根？」里歐遞給對方菸盒，K沒有拒絕，里歐自己也抖出一根叼著，拿出打火機替兩人點火。 

「或許加洛一直這麼希望著，有誰可以殺了他。」里歐吐了煙，惆悵地說，他跟加洛決裂後就不曾碰面，沒想到下一次見面時一個已經入土了。 

K默不作聲，手裡夾著菸卻沒有抽。 

「以後想做什麼？」 

K看著遠方一大一小的樹，道：「不知道，可能去世界各地走走，然後隨便死在一個地方。」 

「死之前跟我說，至少替你收屍。」里歐把菸灰抖到菸灰袋裡。 

「對了，暫時不知道去哪就先來我這吧，我那邊人手不足，壓力大到我都開始抽菸了。」 

K毫不掩飾地恥笑，道：「我從學生時期到建立普羅米波利斯從不抽菸，不依靠這些成癮的東西。」 

「不對，是古雷·佛塞特是這樣的人，我在說什麼呢⋯⋯」喃喃自語。 

里歐不再廢話，讓K滾進他的車裡。 

End. 


	9. 番外-那個世界

「讓我們歡迎畢業生代表：古雷·佛塞特上台發表！」 

如雷貫耳的掌聲在禮堂響起，古雷穿著黑袍上台，充滿著朝氣的他發表畢業感言。 

畢業象徵著一個結束，也象徵新的開始。 

當天，所有的畢業生都在晚會中嗨翻了天。 

「古雷來了！」有人大喊，頓時人群齊齊看向正在自助吧夾著甜點的古雷。 

「來了都不說一聲！」 

「又在吃甜點了！」 

「古雷討厭啦，為什麼怎麼吃都不胖！」 

古雷叉著蛋糕汗顏地看著熱情的同學們，繼續吃也不是，不吃又好可惜。 

這一晚注定是一個喧囂之夜。 

※ ※ ※ 

搖晃晃走在街上，他不喜歡醉酒的感覺，暈乎乎的，感官下降，自制力也會下降。 

來到四下無人的公園，古雷稍微坐在椅子上休息，涼風吹過來，他打了冷顫。 一陣嬉笑聲響起，古雷困擾地揉了揉太陽穴。 

「不要吵，這點風我不會著涼。」 

「好煩⋯⋯」 

無奈地嘆氣，古雷展開手掌，一小撮火苗冒出，拋到空中後火焰自體分裂，越來越多散發在古雷周圍，像是被螢火蟲圍繞著。 

「我已經申請德烏斯博士的研究所實習了，你們再等等吧，一定能讓你們完全燃燒的。」古雷在空無一人的公園裡自言自語。 

好棒—— 

謝謝你—— 

喜歡你—— 

燒起來—— 

「不要吵。」古雷充滿無奈，每天跟這些外星生物相處好煩。 

意識越來越模糊，古雷最後睡在了長椅上，身體表面泛起一層薄薄的火光溫暖著他。 

※ ※ ※ 

「哥哥⋯⋯」 

「大哥哥⋯⋯」 

「大哥哥，你睡在這裡會感冒喔。」 

古雷被吵醒，揉了揉眼睛，低氣壓地起身，他的頭還在暈，是誰叫他的？ 

「大哥哥，你需要幫助的話可以去輔導就業局喔，不要睡公園了。」 

誰？古雷不悅地看向聲音來源。藍色的頭髮，藍色的眼睛，和記憶中的那個人重疊，古雷猛地睜大紅眼。 

小孩子歪頭看著頭髮亂翹的大哥哥呆楞的模樣，給了對方一個善意的微笑。 


	10. 番外-新生

他有意識的時候，聽到一道非常好聽的聲音。 

“成功了嗎？” 

“太好了！” 

愉悅的聲音觸動了他，他好想再聽對方說話。 

“博士？他是不是⋯⋯？” 

“還不到時候，睡吧。”另一道奇怪的聲音說，他還理解不了都發生了什麼，意識掉落黑暗。 

再次恢復意識時，他睜開眼，首先是一片模糊的白光，然後一抹陰影遮罩住他的視線。 

「你醒啦！」 

是那聲音的主人！他意識到這件事，努力眨著眼想要看清楚。 

他先看到一雙漂亮的藍眼睛，隱約帶點綠，眼瞳是紅色的，然後看到充滿朝氣的笑臉，再來是藍藍的頭髮。他眨了眨眼，盡量記憶住這張臉蛋。 

「可以起來嗎？」 

他頓了下理解對方的意思，有些吃力地抓著邊緣的欄杆起身，對方幫忙扶著他，對方身上的溫度傳達到他身上，好溫暖。 

「嘗試下床走看看？」 

被牽著手，他雙腳著地，臀部離開床後馬上跌了踉蹌，還好對方實實在在地接住了他。 

對方的身體好溫暖。 

握著對方的手，他再嘗試了幾次以後行走越來越順利，突然那雙溫暖的手無預警地鬆開，他慌張地抬起頭，看著對方伸展雙手往後退好幾步。 

「過來吧～！」 

他聽話地往對方的方向挪動腳步，試圖抓住對方的手，但是對方總是在他快碰到的前一刻又退了好幾步。走到最後他開始升起不舒服的情緒，皺起眉頭來，腳一使力向前撲了過去。 

對方發出悶聲，結實地接住了他，重心卻不穩地跟著往後跌。 

「疼疼——」對方喊疼。他躺在對方的胸膛上，只覺得好溫暖。 

「脾氣跟古雷一樣，這次很成功。」機械音再次響起，他看到身旁突然出現一個奇怪形狀的東西，他有些警備。 

「別怕，那是德烏斯博士。」好聽聲音的主人笑著說，他看著對方好看的笑顏，跟著笑起來。 

對方愣愣地看著他，雙手捧著他的臉蛋。 

「好新奇呀，好像沒看過古雷這樣笑過。」 

他很享受臉頰傳來的溫暖，閉上眼享受。 

「博士，古雷有點奇怪欸。」 

「現在他只是會基本自理的白紙，以後記憶慢慢啟動後會越來越像的，有點耐心，加洛·提莫斯。」德烏斯博士說。 

「好的。」加洛說，深深看著眼前金髮的男人。 

男人的脖頸上有著一條小小的條碼，上面印著FGI60904。 


	11. 番外-羅馬假期

加洛跟古雷一起環遊世界，他們這一站是充滿歷史人文的羅馬。 

「哇。」加洛看著古蹟嘖嘖稱奇，一旁的古雷戴著墨鏡安靜地陪著他，他們牽著手四處走走停停，累了就停下來找涼亭，渴了就買一杯冰飲，餓了就吃—— 

「道地的義大利披薩！」加洛開心地咬了幾大口，一片披薩就這樣消失，然後是第二片、第三片、第四片⋯⋯ 

古雷畫好加點單，遞給服務生。 

「旦那吃好少喔，不合胃口嗎？」吞下食物，加洛關心地問。 

古雷用紙巾輕拭嘴上的油，道：「沒事，只是看你吃得那麼高興，多看了幾眼你的蠢樣。」 

嘿嘿。加洛臉紅地嬉笑，聽懂古雷的另一層意思。 

「旦那、旦那，啊——」加洛張開嘴巴，希冀地看著古雷。 

狗嗎？古雷吐槽，看著手上吃到一半的披薩，又看著還在等待餵食的加洛，最後還是妥協，把披薩塞滿加洛的嘴。 

加洛鼓起雙頰，舌頭舔舐嘴唇邊上對方的指頭，他彎著眼睛看著古雷嫌棄地抽開手，紙巾擦拭著油油的手指。 

「您點的瑪格麗特披薩來囉！」服務生朝氣地喊。 

加洛高興地看著熱騰騰的披薩，兩頰鼓鼓的他拿起一片遞到古雷面前。古雷看著加洛還在咀嚼的蠢樣，紅眼盯著面前的披薩。 

「唔呣～」還沒吞下食物的加洛發出不明的聲音，八九不離十要古雷把披薩吃了。 

古雷勉為其難咬了一口。 

加洛開心地笑起來。 

※ ※ ※ 

「是許願池。」指著許願池，加洛拿出硬幣握在手掌裡，雙手合十地祈禱後丟進水池。 

「旦那也一起吧。」他遞給古雷銅板。 

古雷無奈地接過銅幣，他就不知道為什麼要做這麼無意義的事情，如果有想要實現的願望最好的辦法就是實行，而不是冀望這種東西。 

「要好好許願唷。」加洛吩咐，古雷差點翻白眼。 

古雷丟了硬幣到水池，硬幣撲通一聲沉入水底。 

「我許願，希望未來如果我們真的有一方怎麼了，另一個人要好好過活！希望是這樣！旦那呢？你許什麼？」加洛問。 

「笨蛋，哪有人在這種場合許這種晦氣的願望！」古雷聽了生氣，加洛這孩子為什麼這麼不解風情。 

被罵的加洛抓抓頭，他只是這幾天突然想到這問題嘛，所以趕緊許願，不然他怕他忘了。 

「啊！」加洛摀住被敲的頭。 

「胡思亂想。」古雷收回手。 

「旦那許什麼？我想知道。」摸了摸根本不痛的頭，加洛好奇地問。 

古雷撇過頭。 

「旦那～」 

「走了，去吃冰淇淋了。」古雷說。 

「旦那～～～」加洛搖著古雷的手臂，怎麼能這麼狡猾不說。 

墨鏡掩蓋住古雷一半的臉，很好掩飾他微紅的臉。他才不會說出來，願望說出來就不靈驗了。 

古雷許願，希望加洛永遠只愛他一人。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搭配BGM：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_E6hEq-7NJI  
有人看過這部電影嗎？  
腦洞產物，後來認真起來，可是不想發展成長篇，就這樣短篇結束吧。


End file.
